Blue
by CocoaNuts
Summary: This is a story all about a how a Saiyan Prince's life got turned upside down bye a blue-haired heiress. My first fanfic. Flames are welcomed, I love learning from my mistakes and what people have to say about them :D
1. Chapter 1

A short, 16-year-old Vegeta stepped out of his slightly beaten pod and began to stretch. He had been in a hibernative state in his pod for six months travelling to a planet called. Eth? Arth? Something like that Vegeta couldn't remember the name of the planet and didn't really care because when he became ruler of the insubstantial planet the name would be changed to planet Vegeta#2 or something like that. He had yet to figure out a name for the planet he would soon dominate.

Vegeta was the prince of the supreme planet Vegeta and the Saiyans. Named after his planet and father, Vegeta was what some people would call the perfect Saiyan. He could easily defeat any and all of those who oppose and challenge him. He enjoyed any form of violence, war, assassination (not that he didn't want his victims to know their killer), sparring, but his favorite would have to be hunting.

Vegeta stepped out of the pod and after stretching a bit he turned on his scouter as he began to walk. He was searching for the strongest power level on the planet, his scouter showed the strongest was at a very low 95.

"Figures, this planet will be too easy to take." said Vegeta with a smug look on his face.

He looked around at what would become his second home and territory. He thought back to the conversation he had with his father six months ago.

_*Bang Bang* "What!? I do not wish to be disturbed!" yelled Vegeta angrily, he was in the middle of training, he had been since early this morning and he __**hated**__ being interrupted. _

_"It's me, Nappa." said a voice from the other side of the chamber door. _

_Vegeta had known Nappa for as long as he could remember, he was to be his top associate or right-hand man, but in no way, unless he preferred it, his friend. Nappa was larger than Vegeta and was about six years older than him, but Vegeta was far stronger despite the age difference. In the Saiyan culture one is not judged my size or age, but by strength. And Vegeta was the definition of strong._

_"Enter." said Vegeta, Nappa entered and closed the metal door behind him._

_"What do you want?" said Vegeta as he began a series of kicks and punches. _

_"Your father summons you." said Nappa as he watched in awe as Vegeta continued his motions. Vegeta halted and stood there for a second. _

_"Did he say what he wanted?" asked Vegeta. _

_"No, he only requested I fetch you for him." said Nappa. _

_"Heh, that,s all you're really good for isn't it Nappa, fetching like the lapdog you are." said Vegeta with arrogance as he exited the chamber._

_He began walking down a long hallway with high ceilings, the walls were painted a reddish-orange while the trim was an off-white. The walls had no windows, but a few paintings of warriors of their history or royalty would be seen every 10 or so meters. Vegeta began to ponder what his father could want that was so important it had to interrupt his daily training. _

_'Does it have to do with my behavior?' thought Vegeta as he made a left down another long hallway. _

_'No, no I have been conducting myself as a true prince of Saiyans should.' _

_Vegeta wondered what was up; the last time his father summoned him to the throne room was when his father decided it was time for 'the talk'. Vegeta shuddered as he remembered the way his father explained, in detail, how he came to be._

_Finally Vegeta reached the throne room; he entered through two large, heavy wood doors into a large throne room fit for any king of Sayians. The young Prince _walked along a runner with confidence pouring off of him, his shoulders _back, back straight, stern face forward, he was the envy of every Sayain minus his father of course._

_Vegeta eventually reached his father's elevated throne, _

_"Father, you summoned me?" said Vegeta. _

_"Yes, I have something important to speak to you about." said King Vegeta. _

_"It is time for you to leave." said King Vegeta, his tone flat. _

_Perplexed, Vegeta took a moment before saying "Father I-I don't think I understand." _

_"What? Oh, what I mean is, it is time for you to venture out and claim planet of your own. You will be leaving for Earth in 20 minutes, your pod is being prepared for departure." said King Vegeta very seriously._

_"But I was in the middle of training, I thought it was expected that a Saiyan prince train whenever there was free time on his hands." said Vegeta trying to reason with his father, Vegeta didn't really want to go._

_"Well as of now you have no free time do you? You are to learn their weaknesses. Ask no more irrelevant questions, leave my presence and prepare for departure." said King Vegeta _

Vegeta sighed as he began to fly towards a more populated area with these _humans_ his father spoke of. Apparently they were extremely weak creatures that happened to look a lot like the Saiyan race, but they're hair color differed greatly and developed no tails in the womb. He never had much interest in different species and such.

Vegeta landed a few feet away from something called a school; it seemed to be an education system for the humans.

'Maybe I could learn of their weaknesses.' thought Vegeta with an evil look in his eyes.

Vegeta snuck in and was out in a matter of seconds holding a few enrollment forms

'Yes, all their weaknesses.' thought Vegeta as he filled out the paperwork.

Soon after that he would retire for the night and prepare for the next day.

XXXX

I know near the end Vegeta seems a little I don't know, idiotic? With the "learning their weaknesses by going to school with them" thing but this is my very first fanfic and this is the best I could come up with so far. Thanks for reading :D. Tell me in the reviews if you want more and if I made any mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma woke to the soft chirping of birds in the distance; she opened her eyes and screamed.

Her mother was leaning over her bed looking down at her with a _v_ery creepy smile on her face.

"Mother! What are you doing?!Why are you leaning over my…were you watching me sleep?!" Bulma asked, fearful of her mother's answer.

"Well more like waiting for you to wake up, you know you still hug your pillow while you sleep?" said a little off topic. Blma loved her mother to death and would do anything for her but sometimes the women infuriated her to no end.

"Why were you watching me sleep?" said Bulma trying to wipe the sleep out of her eyes.

"I wanted to make sure you got dressed properly and-"

"Mom. I'm 16. I can get dressed pretty well by myself" said Bulma cutting her mother off, annoyance clear in her voice.

"But Bulma dear-"

"Nope, out. I need to get ready for school."

Bulma pushed her mother out of her room; she had to force the door closed because her mother was intent on helping her dress. Once her door was securely shut and locked Bulma made her way to her personal bathroom for a nice hot shower to wake her up and hopefully make her forget the incident that just occurred.

Once she was pristine, Bulma stepped out of her bathroom clad only in a towel and went straight for her walk-in closet. She spread her wardrobe across the expanse of her room. Glancing at the alarm clock in read _6:00am_ 'Good, this might take a while' thought Bulma as she began to go through her possible items of clothing. Being the heiress to a multi-million dollar company meant she had a lot of responsibilities and one would most defiantly be keeping her appearance reasonable and stylish.

Being beautiful didn't always cut it when it came to people's image of you, so Bulma made a habit of reading fashion magazines and keeping up with what was "in". Her closet was filled with some of the most expensive clothes a person could buy, plus accessories. There were so many different styles "In" right now, but Bulma leaned towards the "hipster" look while staying glamorous. Bulma had no knowledge of who started this trend, but she knew only certain people could pull it off and she made sure she was one of those people.

After an hour, Bulma finally decided on what she was going to wear to her first day of school. She grabbed her keys and said goodbye to her parents as she exited the mansion from the kitchen door leading to the backyard area and garage. She decided against driving to school because it was only down the street and because she didn't want to draw attention to herself. _I get enough of that from the press. _She has always hated the crowd that with being famous and the last place she wanted to be bombarded with admirers was her place of education.

Walking through the back gate, down the driveway and onto the sidewalk. Bulma strutted her stuff wearing a pair of short jean shorts, a large button-up shirt tucked into her shorts, a pair of red wingtips and fishnet stockings. Her hair was curled to one side onto her shoulder and she wore red lipstick and a touch of eyeliner. She had on a large gold necklace that fell just below her collar bone. Bulma was never a fan of the hats or glasses hipsters wore, so she did without those accessories on that hot August morning. The shining sun made her look angelic as she neared her new high school, West City High. The closer she got the more she saw people her own age and she couldn't help but smile at some of the things they whispered(or tried to whisper) about her.

"Is that Bulma Briefs?"

"No way _the _Bulma Briefs?" "I heard she graduated from Yale when she was seven!"

"I heard she's a total whore and never comes out of the house because she thinks one of her pimps will see her."

"I heard she only dates guys with IQ's over 170."

"Damn. I would hit that."

Bulma scoffed at the rumors. _The things people believe, plus I've never even dated before, well minus that prick Yamcha._ Thought Bulma as she made her way through the crowded hallways. The hallway was filled with people talking to friends, people putting things in their lockers, people trying to figure out how to open their lockers, _people getting shoved into lockers. _She was bumped numerous times and was starting to get a little irritated, 'Easy girl, control your temper.' After walking through the jungle she decided she need a break from the hustle and bustle and moved to the side to lean on a wall. A guy and what looked to be his friends walked up to her.

"Hello beautiful."

They surrounded her a little but she could still ease out if she wanted.

"Hi," said Bulma with a forced smile. Even though Bulma had only dated one idiot in her entire young life, she could easily spot an asshole when she sees one. And look he brought friends.

"Ya know, this school is a little dangerous and I know you're scared. New kid in school, you don't know anyone, you don't know who to trust its okay, I understand. That's why we're going to be your body guards."

"uuuhhh…" Bulma was truly at a loss for words. _What body guards? I have 12 men circling the perimeter; 12 trained, built, experienced body guards. What the hell do these scrawny little boys thing they can do to protect me? _Bulma laughed at this and decided to play along. A little.

"Come on, think about it three big strong guys guiding you through these dangerous hallways. You would be completely protected." _Ha! They think they're strong. _The guy's friends smiled at her and for some reason they all looked alike when they smiled. Like complete jackasses.

"Uh protected from what exactly?" said Bulma with a skeptical look on her face. West City High School is one of the safest schools in the area with a violence rate of nearly zero percent. Bulma knew every word that came out of this guy's mouth as a load of bullshit, she just wanted to know how to get to the principal's office.

"Well…you know…..dangerous stuff. That's not the point here." _Dumbass._

"Exactly what is the point?" said Bulma folding her arms in front of her. School started in an hour and she had yet to get her roster, school ID and there was an assembly to attend at 8:00am.

"The point is, in exchange for our protection you could do us all a little favor."

"Hmm, tell me what this favor is?" she asked with annoyance lining her voice.

"Well we were wondering if you could give us your number and maybe visit us tonight for a *clears throat* _private_ party?" said the guy standing to the right of her looking at her expectantly.

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

Bulma stayed calm or at least tried to. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. Anger was prominent in the next few words she spoke.

Keeping her eyes closed Bulma began.

"Who do you think I am? Hm?"

The boys smiles faded away.

"Did you really think Bulma Briefs, _the _Bulma Briefs would fall for such a stupid scam lead by a bunch of idiotic, immature, arrogant, assholes!?" yelled Bulma drawing attention to herself and the three boys surrounding her.

Not expecting that kind of answer the boys began to shy away from her. They didn't know why they were trying to put distance between themselves and the beautiful young woman in front of them, but they knew if they didn't they would get hurt. _Badly_.

"W-Well we heard y-you did special favors for those willing t-t-to pay." The leader stumbled over his words and Bulma felt a twinge of satisfaction as they began to tremble with fear.

The hallways had now come to complete stop all resident stopping to watch the scene unfold. Everyone, even the teachers, stopped to see how the heiress would respond.

You could hear a pin drop.

"AND YOU BELIEVED THEM?!" she screeched. Everyone in the hallway flinched at the sudden outburst.

Bulma let out a shaky sigh. She had to remember why she was here in the first place. She decided to leave them with just a warning.

"First things, first. Apologize. Now,"

They all bowed and mumbled sorry. "What was that? I couldn't hear you." Looking up and catching the eye of a short bald boy she asked "Could you hear them?"

The boy looked behind him hoping she was talking to a person behind her, seeing no one directly behind him he turned back around and pointed to himself.

"M-Me?"

"Obviously." Said Bulma rolling her eyes.

"N-No not really, heh heh." Laughed the boy nervously

"He couldn't hear you! I want you to apologize again. And make sure this entire hallway hears you!" The boys flinched.

"WE ARE DEEPLY SORRY FOR OUR ACTIONS ! WE WILL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!" They all yelled in unison tears streaming down their faces.

Satisfied Bulma smiled sweetly and said "See? That wasn't too hard was it? Now if you cross my path again you won't get off so easily okay?"

The boys nodded their heads furiously.

She walked towards the crowd which immediately cleared a path for her. She stopped abruptly remembering she didn't know the way to the principal's office and turned around.

Everyone held their breath.

"Does anyone know the way to the principal's office?"

Everyone was silent, eyes were darting every which way trying to see who would answer her question.

"I-I know where it is."

All eyes flew to the bald boy standing in the front. Wondering if he had some sort of death wish.

"Really? If you don't mind could you walk me there? I still don't know the school well enough." Bulma asked

"Oh s-sure." smiled the bald boy as he walked towards her. Meanwhile everyone's eyes bugged out. They couldn't believe he would try to get close to blue-haired she-devil.

"Thanks. You're the only sane person around here."

As they walked Bulma stuck out her hand.

"Bulma Briefs" the boy reached and shook her hand.

"Krillin."

**Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Vegeta woke up in his "bed" made mostly of leaves at around _4:00am. _He never thought about where he would be living on the planet because he didn't really need much but water and food. Even though he was used to living in posh surroundings he was taught how to survive in the wilderness if need be. The animals in the area provided a nice feast the previous night, but now he was hungry again and didn't know what to do. He had eaten all the animals in the area and didn't really feel like going on a hunt, so he began his morning exercises before he went to _school_. He would be attending West City High and it started at around _8:00am_ so he had plenty of time. Vegeta started with about 800 push-ups and then moved on to a few thousand pull-ups, aiming for a quick work out this morning. By the time he finished it was about _5:00am _so he still had time before it was time to leave.

_What should I do, I've done my morning exercises what else?_ thought Vegeta as he walked by a pond and noticed he was absolutely filthy, from crash landing to scouting to hunting Vegeta had accumulated a layer of dirt and he didn't like that at all. Vegeta jumped into the pond boots and all and began to clean himself.

While bathing a thought struck him. _What will I do about my attire? I certainly cannot go out with my Saiyan armor; the humans will find it suspicious. I guess I could get some clothing from some human who strayed too far from the city. Lucky for him; I'm feeling generous today_. Vegeta stepped out of the pond and removed his gloves and set them down next to his scouter feeling he wouldn't need them on this venture. Vegeta took to the skies and began a search for the unfortunate soul who will be having the clothes on his back ripped off of him, literally.

He spotted an old man who seemed to be on a camping trip and landed a little ways away from him and stalked up to him. "Give me your clothes and I won't kill you elder." demanded Vegeta, the old man turned around and Vegeta got a better look at him. He wore an un-buttoned Hawaiian T-shirt with a white shirt under in, a pair of green cargo-shorts and some flip-flops. He was hunched over and had a walking stick and a large backpack. He was bald but had an impressive beard and mustache and wore a pair of sunglasses. "Who me?" asked the old man while pointing to himself as if there could have been anyone else he could have been talking to. Vegeta did a once over and decided against the clothes the man wore, even though he was from another planet he knew that what the man wore was highly unfashionable.

Vegeta scoffed and flew off in search of another unlucky human. "Hmmm he reminds me of Goku that one there." said the old man as he watched Vegeta fly off in the distance.

Vegeta spotted another human and landed behind him "Give me your clothes and I won't kill you." Vegeta demanded again. The guy had long hair and he wore a pair of jeans, a red T-shirt and a pair of sneakers. The guy turned around. He had a scar going down his left eye and an "X" shaped scar on his right cheek. He was built and was taller than Vegeta. But of course that didn't faze the Prince of all Saiyans.

With a small smile and a chuckle the man attacked Vegeta using martial arts. He threw a series of kicks and punches, but Vegeta dodged them all a little surprised a human was attacking him head-on. He thought humans would cower on fear and just lay down and take it.

The guy stopped and backed up with a surprised expression on his face. "Heh, I guess you're stronger than you look short stuff." said the guy with an arrogant smile on his face. _Short!? Who the fuck does this lowlife human piece of shit think he's speaking to!?_

On the inside Vegeta was raging but on the outside he was as cool as a cucumber, the only physical reaction to the man's comment being a frown and scowl.

"If that was what you humans call an attack, your race will be obliterated in a matter of months." said Vegeta getting annoyed.

The guy came at Vegeta again. Vegeta grew tired of this child's play and simply grabbed him by the wrist and squeezed with a small amount of strength, very small amount of strength. The guy doubled over in pain and screamed in agony.

"Let go you bastard!" said the man through clenched teeth.

"You're ordering the one who holds your life in his hands. Humans are arrogant and weak and that will be your downfall. _Like they had a chance before. _Besides the fact that I am smarter, faster, and _much _stronger." said Vegeta while looking down at his victim, still holding his wrist with vigor. "You'll regret this." said the man while firing a large ki blast at Vegeta causing an explosion and a dust cloud to form.

The guy had a smirk on his face thinking he won, but that smirk soon faded into a face of astonishment and fear. The dust cleared to show a very much alive and unharmed Vegeta staring at him with an evil look. The guy started backing away. _H-How? The only person strong enough to withstand any of my attacks is Goku_. Thought the man as he backed away further knowing he would lose this battle and realizing it was over before it had begun. Vegeta smirked "HA! You thought that low-level ki blast would defeat _me_? A child could do much better." said Vegeta enjoying the look of horror that crossed the man's face.

The guy took to the sky in an attempt to escape Vegeta, but his attempt failed as Vegeta was in front of him in a matter of seconds blocking his escape route. "Escaping are we? Why that won't do." said Vegeta "You think you can just leave when given an order from the prince of all Saiyans?" The guy made an I-can't -believe-I'm-about-to-do-this- face and landed with Vegeta in tow and stripped down to his boxers, an undershirt and his socks. He handed his clothes over to Vegeta "Wise choice human." said Vegeta while going through the pockets, he came upon the guy's the wallet and looked at his driver's license. "Well _Yamcha_ take this into consideration. You will never be strong enough to defeat me or any other Saiyan so I suggest you get a new hobby." said Vegeta while taking all of Yamcha's money and putting it into his new pants. He threw the wallet at a half-naked Yamcha while laughing and flying away in the direction of school. Yamcha stood there fuming. _Who the hell was that guy and why was he so strong?_ Thought Yamcha as he took his cellphone, which was conveniently stashed in his sock.

"Puar, it's me Yamcha. Could you bring me some clothes; I'm out on route 12. Thanks buddy." said Yamcha as he went to hide behind a bush in case someone drove by_. I'm gonna find that guy and kill him._ Thought Yamcha even though he was greatly outmatched.

Vegeta landed a few blocks away from the school grounds and began walking, while walking he took some time to observe the humans and their behavior. He noticed they always walked with their heads down watching this strange device and tapping it with their fingers. One man was almost run over trying to, what seemed like, trying to type a message while crossing the street. _What the hell are they looking at that's so important they can't even be aware of vehicles? Humans are idiots_. Thought Vegeta as he neared the schools entrance. He began hearing the humans whisper things he presumed were about him.

"Is that a new kid?"

"Who's that? He's kinda hot?

"*gasp* Look at his hair!"

"I wonder if he's on the football team."

"He looks like he's from a bag crowd we should probably stay away from him."

Vegeta agreed with the last comment _Yes, be intelligent for once_. He entered the building and was immediately disturbed, there were _many_ males and females making out along the hallways and the lockers and also there were so many damned humans. _The air in hear reeks of hormones and insecurity_. thought Vegeta as a few people bumped into him and he let out a growl. He wouldn't be able to take this much longer, he would end up killing a few people if they didn't watch wher they were going.

One beefy looking guy was talking to some of his friends and didn't see Vegeta and ran right into him.

"Watch wear the hell you're going midget!" the guy yelled in Vegeta's face. Vegeta scowled at the guy.

"Oh what are you gonna do? Kick me in the shins?" the guy challenged, successfully making his friends laugh. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and smirked. Vegeta grabbed the guy by the throat, despite the height difference, and slammed him into the a few lockers to his left putting a dent the size of the guy into the locker.

He got in his face and said very menacingly "I strongly suggest _you_ watch where _you're_ going and to never cross paths with me again." Vegeta let go and walked away from the crowd that had formed but once he reached the outer circle of the crowd he grabbed a boy by the shirt collar. "I'm new hear, where do I go?" the boy looked like he wanted to shit his pants but managed to control his bowels. "T-The principal's o-office." said the boy whimpering with his eyes closed. Vegeta let him go and continued to walk while the boy fell to the ground, blacking out from fear.

Vegeta to reached the principal's office and to his delight without anyone bumping into him but on his way there people were whispering about the incident that had occurred a few minutes ago. Vegeta smiled. _Word spreads quickly_. Thought Vegeta as he entered the principal's office without knocking.

"Yes, can I help you?" said the swine sitting in a chair behind a desk, he seemed to be filling out paper work.

"Swine. Are you the principal?" asked Vegeta without a hint of respect.

The pig frowned at the disrespect."Why yes I am, and I would prefer you called me by my given or professional name and not my _known _name." said the swine, Vegeta just looked at him with a blank expression. "My name is Oolong but you can call me Principal Oolang" said Oolong while sighing. "And you are?"

"Vegeta." There was an awkward silence (well awkward for Oolong) while Oolong wited for a last name, but got nothing.

Clearing his throat Oolong started to speak again. " your educational and social experience here would be all the more pleasant if you forgo starting altercations in the hallways of West City High." said Oolong sounding displeased.

"I have no time for this nonsense _swine_ where will my first session be held?" said Vegeta.

" I understand you're new to the city and our school but you must take into consideration that we have rule and you are exempt from-" Oolong was cut off by the sound of someone yelling what sounded like down the hall. _I wonder who that is. _Thought Vegeta surprised by his own curiosity. Soon the yelling stopped, there was a pause and soon a few acknowledgements from the other side of the door and a soft knock. Oolong didn't answer right away but he did eventually muttered a "Come in." Vegeta wondered if the humans has amplified hearing like the Saiyans for a moment but then decided against it. Only one word came to mind when the individual entered the room.

_Blue._


	3. Hiatus!

Hello! I'm sorry if you thought this was a new chapter. (:I This little chapter thingamajig is to let you know this story is on hiatus. I know, I know. I only have two chapters. Well I'm kind of a perfectionist and I put a lot of time and effort into my writing and I like for my stories to be to my liking every time, so if I was to start chapter three my grade would drop like a bomb( And I know it's only the beginning of the year, but grades are important). So yeah. The story is definitely **NOT OVER**, so don't go all crazy screaming _"She only posted two chapters blah blah blah!" _I never leave a story unfinished ;D.

Ttyl.


End file.
